1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to transformers, and particularly to a transformer with high sustain voltage, and a driving device using the transformer for driving a light source module.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, transformers are widely used in electronic devices, for converting a received voltage to another appropriate voltage used by the electronic device. Due to the demand for large-sized LCD panels being on the increase, voltage rating of the transformers for LCD panels needs to be increased.
FIG. 7 is a conventional transformer 70. The transformer 70 includes a bobbin 701, a primary winding support 702, a secondary winding support 703, and a core assembly 704. The bobbin 701 defines a hollow (not shown) therein, and one part of the core assembly 704 is received in the hollow to form a closed magnetic circuit. The primary winding support 702 is configured on one side of the bobbin 701, for winding a primary winding (not shown) thereon. The secondary winding support 703 is configured on the other side of the bobbin 701, for winding a secondary winding (not shown) thereon, and acts as a high voltage end of the transformer 70. A distance d1 is configured between the secondary winding and the core assembly 704, and a distance d2 is configured between the core assembly 704 and legs 705 of the transformer 70. The distances d1 and d2 help provide sustain voltage, but the design is complicated, and testing the transformer 70 takes too much time.
FIG. 8 is another conventional transformer 80. The conventional transformer 80 includes a bobbin 801, at least one primary winding support 802, at least one secondary winding support 803, and a core assembly 804. The core assembly 804 is made of high-impedance materials, such as Ni—Zn alloy. The transformer 80 achieves a fairly high sustain voltage. However, the Ni—Zn alloy is too expensive.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.